cairdeasfandomcom-20200215-history
Erkinazan
Sir Erkinazeran Zurraliv, also known as Erkinazeran the Dread, the Purple Lord, the Knight of Death, or Nazeran Zurral the god of death, was a legendary knight, warlock and neromancer of the Second Age. One of the eight legendary knights that founded the Order of the Wolf, rebelled against Tia'mat and then gave their lives to seal her away, in the process ascending to the pantheon of Cairdeas as a god. During his life he was a powerful necromancer and mage, even becoming the first Death Knight after being killed by a dragon in the rebellion. He and his necromancers and death knights were key in summoning great legions of the undead for which to combat the dragonic legions. Without this force, the knights' cause might surely have been lost. He also founded the orders of the Purple Hood, an underground society of necromancers, warlocks and magical dissidents who believe the constraints of the academic sides of magic, such as the colleges, hold progress back behind ignorant rules and arbitrary regulations, and the Decrepit Fist, the order of Death Knights. During the rebellion he was jointly appointed as magical council to the Order of the Wolf by Sir Aquillonius and Sir Owenidus and was key in recruiting his friend and rival, Sir Calaster the Grey to the rebel cause. He like his fellow knights gained deific popularity following their sacrifice to seal Tia'mat and to this day remains the patron deity of necromancers and warlocks, as well as the overarching god of death and destructive magical forces in Cairdeas. In life he mastered the art of necromancy being the first to do so in over 4,000 years, ever since Tia'mat outlawed it, in fear of powerful necromancers raising great armies. He represents the darker and more chaotic side of magic to Calaster's more natural and orderly side, both parts being integral to the school of magical thought in Cairdeas. His factions often refer to themselves as the Nazeranii, in contrast to the Calastari who revere Sir Calaster and magical order and natural law. They view the Calastari as stuffy academics too afraid of power and change to pursue real magic, choosing to hide in their books and dusty tomes. He was also close friends with Sir Aquillonius and Sir Owenidus, saving their lives on more than one occasion. Life He was born in 3784 AD, and at some point traveled to the kingdom of Gilsdern where he was one of the founding members of the Order of the Wolf. Then traveled to the Kingdom of Gealiean where he particpated in the battle known as the Field of Thunder where he felled multiple blue dragons. Raised a great undead army to destroy the dragons of Tia'mat. Godhood Sir Erkinazan is the patron deity of necromancers and warlocks, but often fulfills the role of a broader patron deity of magic users as well. Although he differs from Calaster as a more chaotic force of magic than Calaster. In this way they represent two sides of a coin. He also, due in part to his necromantic and spiritual ventures he undertook in life, has become the chief deity of death and the afterlife in Cairdeas, with many turning to him for either master over death or to be spared from it. His patron animal is a raven, and his symbol is commonly depicted as a skull emitting eldritch magic.